<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self-Medication by OwlOfDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839629">Self-Medication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath'>OwlOfDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Sand and Sea [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mages, Magic, Nipple Licking, Original Character(s), Pirates, References to Depression, Shyness, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Vulpera/Human Relationship, vulpera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jona has been banned from the cabin for some days now as Hashin has been in a dark mood, locking himself away with his work, barely eating. But two bottles of an exclusive wine and pair of scissors seem to take things in a whole new direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hashin Clearwell/Jona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Sand and Sea [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self-Medication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place sometime during all those months spent teaching Jona magic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Snip, snip, snip...</em><br/><br/>The ends curled outwards where they rested on his shoulders, even reaching past them. With his hair wet and combed out like this it looked even longer than usual, and it somehow made his face appear gaunter, too. Hashin was sitting in his chair, feet pulled up on the seat and a glass of wine in his hand as Jona stood behind him, cutting his hair. The first of the two wine bottles on the table next to him had already been emptied, the second one still a work in progress but not falling far behind.<br/><br/>Jona held on to the ends of the locks as he cut them, trying to keep as much of the hair from ending up on the floor as he could. The scissors were very keen, the sound of them clipping clear and sharp, but his thick hair still kept sliding forward between the blades, making it difficult to cut a clean edge. Not that any imperfections would easily show once it was dry, the waves naturally hid most irregularities, but that didn't mean he would do a shabby job of it.<br/><br/>The table next to them was filled with charts, books, tools and loose papers, but all of it was put in its place, neatly stacked and organized. The navigation log was still spread open to let the ink dry after the final calculations for the planned course had been added, ready to receive the captain's scrutiny and approval. There were wine stains on the table, but none on any of the papers.<br/><br/><em>Snip, snip... snip.</em><br/><br/>Hashin slurped softly from his glass, the only other sound besides the busy scissors. Jona hadn't stayed in the cabin for some days, barely even getting past the door with meals as Hashin had been holed up with his work, and in a dark mood. But then earlier that afternoon the captain had gifted him those two bottles of exclusive wine, and that together with having finally finished plotting their route for the coming months seemed to have turned things around a little, at least for the time being. The wine was something they had picked up during their most recent plundering, apparently it came from some highly regarded vineyard near Silvermoon, and he had clearly wasted no time getting acquainted with it.<br/><br/>Hashin usually didn't get involved in the hands-on piracy side of things, not unless something unforeseen happened, like them being attacked by patrolling navy ships or merchant vessels putting up more of a fight than expected, but Jona had never actually seen it with his own eyes. This time Hashin had stayed out of it, while he had found himself below deck with the other crew, waiting by the cannons in case they'd need to use them. But luckily warning shots had been enough this time, and the boarding and looting had gone without a hitch. It was a fat haul, and well worth celebrating in style according to Captain Forester, who knew Hashin would appreciate that wine more than anyone else on board.<br/><br/>Jona dropped what was hopefully the final lock of cut hair onto the plate next to the bottles, tilting his head this way and that as he inspected his handiwork. He wasn't used to cutting anyone's hair, but Hashin had said that he didn't care, and considering his mood lately he was just relieved to be invited back in at all. So they'd dunked his black tangle into a bucket of water, after having spent a generous amount of time simply brushing it back into order. His hair was usually soft enough to run your fingers through it easily, but he'd clearly been neglecting it recently, and the length didn't help in that regard.<br/><br/>Hashin would normally get these things sorted when the Bloody Queen was in port, but during their latest landfall, which had been in Quel’thalas, he hadn’t set foot off the ship even once. And he hadn't given Jona any specifications on how short he wanted it cut, either. So he'd only taken off the worst of it, leaving it to just past his chin like he usually wore it. But it was still long enough to tie back if he wanted to, or for it to fall across his face in that certain way if he didn't.<br/><br/>"I think that's it..." Jona said, putting the scissors aside and reaching for the towel on the bed. He draped it over his head and squeezed the wet locks with it, scrubbing, causing the bracelets on his wrists to rattle faintly with the movement. Hashin made a soft grunt in his throat and tilted his head back, eyes closed with a content grin.<br/><br/>"You're too good to me," he chuckled, not opening his eyes or moving his head as he blindly fumbled for a smoke, placing it between his lips. From this angle his smile looked kind of melancholy, the unlit cigarette standing straight up towards Jona, and he made it bob up and down a little to draw attention to it. Leaving the towel on his head Jona fetched the candle from the bedside table and held it out towards the cigarette, and Hashin opened one of his eyes briefly to see what he was doing as he lit it.<br/><br/>"You know, Mouse," he started; his head still leaned back as he blew smoke from the corner of his mouth, "you're a lot like a cooked little shrimp." Jona had a slight frown on his face as he watched him in silence, unconvinced. "You're small, red... warm," he grinned as he continued, reaching back to put his arms around him, but he could only get them as far as his head. "<em>Tasty</em>."<br/><br/>Jona's gaze drifted to the plate, most of the food still left over after being thoroughly poked at,  peeking out from under the mound of wet hair clippings. "Mouse or shrimp," he mumbled, "make up your mind."<br/><br/>"It's a... No, what's that word." Hashin paused for a moment, opening his eyes to stare blankly into space as he said something thoughtfully in Thalassian to himself. His grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, turning it lopsided as he finally looked up at him from under the towel. "Synonym, that's the one. You're <em>synonymous</em> with both."<br/><br/>"And you're drunk."<br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/>It wasn't like Hashin to behave like this, even when he'd had too much to drink. He was being <em>silly</em>, yet his smile barely reached his eyes. There was something strangely revealing about his mood tonight that made him seem much less in control than usual, it felt different, off even, and it made him want to stay by his side more than ever. Jona would have liked to ask him, but he didn't dare to, he'd tried that before and it had only made things worse. He didn't want to ruin anything, and at least he <em>was</em> smiling now, that counted for something.<br/><br/>Hashin pulled the towel from his head and tossed it carelessly towards the stool by the table, missing the mark so that it went on the floor instead, then finished what remained of the wine in his glass in one long, savoring sip. He pushed the cork back into the neck of the unfinished bottle making the glass squeak unhappily as he forced it down, almost knocking the other bottle over as he put it back on the table. Meanwhile Jona went to pick the towel off the floor with a sigh. Hashin slipped his feet from the seat slowly, staggering a step as he stood before he managed to catch his balance on the armrest of the heavy chair.<br/><br/>"Uhh... That was too fast," he mumbled, reaching for his forehead.<br/><br/>"Ah, dizzy? Wait I’ll help you," Jona said and he went over to him, draping the towel over the stool as he passed it in the four steps it took him to get there.<br/><br/>"What, are you going to carry me?" Hashin teased and snorted a laugh, putting his hand on his head and leaning heavily on him, making Jona nearly buckle under the weight. "I don't think that's a very good idea." He stumbled the short distance to the bed and dropped onto it, rolling over on his back. "Mmh, this is better."<br/><br/>Jona sighed soundlessly and got down on his knees to help him with his sandals, making him laugh and twitch as his furry hands unintentionally tickled his feet. Hashin kicked one sandal away, using his toes to peel the other one off clumsily.<br/> <br/>"Come here," he said and sat up, lurching down to grab a hold of Jona, coaxing him up onto the bed. "<em>Don't go</em>." Heaving him up on top so that he was straddling him with his hands on either side of his chest he lay back down, laughing softly as he took his half-smoked cigarette and popped it between Jona's lips. He could tell Hashin was drunk by just looking at him, his eyes bright but glazed, that smile that wasn't really like him glued on his face. The mage even had a faint, pink blush across his cheeks. But maybe that bit was just a trick of the light.<br/><br/>"Help me with these, will you?" Hashin said between the laughter, his fingers fumbling with the buttons down the front of his robe. As Jona started to undo them he gave up, his head falling back onto the bed and his hands idle on his chest. He smelled of wine and cigarette smoke, but there was another altogether more pleasant, yet indefinable scent mingled in there with it too. "Thanks Mouse," he grinned, "or do you perhaps prefer <em>'Shrimp'</em> now?"<br/><br/>"No."<br/><br/>Jona got off his lap to let him get up on his knees and pull the robe over his head, helping him to not get all tangled up in the sleeves as he watched him get undressed. He tried to be discreet about his wandering gaze, but it didn't seem like Hashin was paying attention anyway.<br/><br/>"Down we go," Hashin smirked when he was done, leaving his trousers on. He gave Jona a light push onto his back before following after, lying down on his side next to him. Plucking the smoke from his mouth he nearly crushed him as he reached over to the ashtray to drop it in before rolling off of him again.<br/><br/>Hashin pulled Jona's oversized shirt out from where it was tucked into the front of his trousers, then propped himself up on his elbow, combing his hair back from his face as he leaned in to kiss him. Jona just closed his eyes and let it happen, heart quickening when he started to nuzzle his neck, moving further down. Things rarely led to something <em>more</em> when he was drunk. Hashin still liked to <em>do</em> things, and it wasn’t as if Jona didn’t like doing <em>those</em> things too, but right now he kind of wished the man was sober.<br/><br/>Lifting his shirt up higher he nudged his nipple with his nose, then kissed it, but it was already hard before he even got that far. "It's like I only need to look at you," he snickered, a wide smile on his lips as he shifted to the other side, taking it between his lips and sucking on it, brushing it with his teeth. Jona watched him at first, but then looked away, shyly trying not to show how much he liked it, and how much it actually turned him on. Hashin started to pull his shirt over his head, and then had to clumsily help untangle him when it got caught on one of the leather cords around his neck before dropping it to the floor.<br/><br/>"You got this cute little swirl here, right below your navel," he said, resting his chin in his hand as he followed the tiny maelstrom of fur around with his fingertip. Jona twitched, shooting him a sidelong glance.<br/><br/>"That tickles."<br/><br/>"Mmm," Hashin hummed vaguely as he continued his journey south, moving the waistband of Jona’s trousers further down as he brushed his finger back and forth across the lower part of his stomach lightly. "But down here the fur is so much thinner," he observed, "almost none at all." He peered at him, a mischievous smile on his face. "Isn't it usually the other way around?"<br/><br/>"How would I know..."<br/><br/>"This way it doesn't get up my nose as much when I have my face down there, though," he mused playfully, making Jona groan and cover his face as his words made him blush, “less <em>ticklish</em> for me.”<br/><br/>Hashin started to unbutton his trousers for him with one hand, but again he only fumbled until Jona gave in and reached down to do it for him, the urgency to his movements betraying the very eagerness he was trying so hard to hide.<br/><br/>"We should do something about this," he said as he ran his finger up along Jona's erection, watching it as he did. "You're looking <em>very</em> perky already." Hashin's grin grew wider as his dark brown eyes narrowed mischievously, drifting back up to look at his face. "Shall I take responsibility for that?"<br/><br/>"Ugh... Do you have to look..?"<br/><br/>"Mm-hm. Watching you is half the pleasure," he assured him, a hint of amusement in his voice as he continued, "you like to look at <em>me</em>, don't you?"<br/><br/>"I—" he started, but as soon as he opened his mouth to make up some excuse Hashin effectively shut him up with a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth, and he yielded to him with a small grunt. Jona lifted his hand but then hesitated, leaving it hovering for a moment before he slowly ran it up along his jaw, to just below his ear. His hair was still a little wet. Jona made an eager little whimper in his throat, pushing himself up against him and trying to pull him even closer.<br/><br/>"Here," Hashin whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, instead holding his hand up in front of Jona’s mouth, "<em>make it wet</em>." Without even thinking he pressed his tongue to his palm, closing his eyes as he licked at it. He went to the very tips of his fingers, his breath growing heavier as Hashin nuzzled the side of his face, kissing the corner of his mouth.<br/><br/>Spitting into his own palm first Hashin reached down to rub it against him, fondling his dick and making it wet until he finally wrapped his fingers firmly around it. It made a wet squelching sound as he slid it through his hand, and Jona was already so excited the slow, teasing strokes were enough to drive him a little bit crazy.<br/><br/>"Mmm, this is nice," Hashin murmured softly as he touched him, "it makes such a <em>delicious</em> sound, don't you think?" He didn’t answer, but the muffled moan he made seemed to be response enough, the pleased smirk on Hashin’s lips only widening. Jona turned over onto his side to push his back up against him, aligning his fluffy tail with his legs. But he didn't argue, rather lifted his arm up to let him in close.<br/><br/>With a soft hum Hashin ran his thumb over the tip of his dick, pressed down slightly, making Jona shudder with pleasure, his legs twitching impatiently, paws clenched. "Sh-shit..." Jona gasped, one hand balled into a fist next to his face, the other draped timidly across his eyes. His hips were starting to thrust to meet his hand, reflexively urging him to move it faster, quick and eager breaths interrupted by the needy moan that escaped him.<br/><br/>"You're really making me regret drinking all that wine," Hashin chuckled, burying his face against the side of Jona’s neck as he mumbled into his fur, "and it's some very good wine, too..." He slurred his words a little, his voice trailing off towards the end before he went very still, the grip around Jona’s wet length suddenly loosening, unmoving.<br/><br/>Jona opened his eyes, lifting his hand from his face to stare straight ahead. He waited for a couple seconds, but when nothing happened he eventually turned his head to look back over his shoulder. The movement made Hashin slide off him onto the bed with a light thud. His breathing was deep and even, warm against the back of his ear, and the arm resting on Jona’s hip felt relaxed and heavy. There was no mistaking it, Hashin was fast asleep.<br/><br/>With a small sigh Jona pulled his trousers back up, doing his best to ignore the cold and sticky feeling as he buttoned them again. He wasn’t really in the mood to finish what Hashin had started. It was a bit of an awkward ending, but at least he was sleeping next to him tonight. Jona rolled over onto his other side and cuddled up close, regarding his sleeping face. Hashin’s long, black eyelashes cast thin shadows down his pale cheeks, his mouth soft and relaxed, lips slightly parted. He hadn't really noticed before, distracted by his disarming smile and his teasing words, but seeing him like this he looked really tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he already seemed to be sleeping very deeply. He looked so vulnerable when he was asleep, almost like a different person.<br/><br/>Hashin sighed and coiled his arm around Jona’s side, pulling him closer and mumbling something very softly in his sleep. Jona could tell it wasn't meant for him, because whenever Hashin talked in his sleep it was always in Thalassian rather than Common. It didn't happen very often, and he didn't understand a word of it, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Hashin was saying, and who he was talking to. He pressed a light, brief kiss to his mouth, nostrils flaring as he inhaled his unique scent. Closing his eyes Jona allowed himself to relax into the embrace, feeling the warmth of his body against him. Hashin’s skinny arm was wrapped so snugly around him, almost protectively. And it felt so real he could almost believe it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you for reading! </p><p>There's a song that comes to mind when I think of Hashin, and that's The Great Pretender by the one and only Freddie Mercury (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLRjFWDGs1g">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLRjFWDGs1g</a>). It suits this story pretty well, I think...</p><p>Also this work is a little bit of a tie-in with my other series, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798504">His Lingering Scent</a>, which instead focuses on Hashin's past.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>